Dragon Tail
by Theta01
Summary: A story of a team in a small, new and relatively unknown guild in a small and secluded town and their adventures. (It will have appearances of the original characters and lots of OCs. If you don't like OCs well that is your problem not mine. Rated T for course language.)
1. Chapter 1

**I updated to fix the mistakes Sir vere sunt pointed out to me. And to answer the question about Lucy. I just didn't add her but she and lots of other canon characters will be there in appearances and meetings. Also my grammar was never my strong suite so if anyone can find the time to be a Beta reader it'll be extremely helpful, if not I totally understand but you guys will just have to deal with my grammar mistakes.**

Lisanna smiled as she looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. The baby boy had bright silver hair and just a few moments, when it was awake, she could see his charcoal eyes. Natsu slept in a chair next to her in the Fairy Tail infirmary. He had been freaking out for the past hour since Lisanna had unexpectedly gone into labor. After the baby had successfully been delivered, with almost the entire guild watching to Lisanna's embarrassment, Natsu promptly fell over into a chair and fell asleep mumbling something about food and maybe calling the boy Igneel.

"I don't think Igneel would be a very good name for a human boy do you?" Lisanna asked the sleeping baby in her arms.

She smiled and decided to close her eyes to begin sleeping to when all of a sudden the door opened and three couples walked in. Alzack and Bisca, Laxus and Cana, and finally Lyon and Juvia. Each of the woman held a baby in the arms. Bisca held a baby boy with black hair and brown eyes, Cana held a baby girl with blond hair and lilac eyes, and finally Juvia held a baby girl with light blue hair and dark blue eyes.

Lisanna smiled widely to see the future additions of Fairy Tail. "How wonderful, what are their names?"

"His name is Shiko." Alzack said with a proud smile.

"He's going to be our little hansom prince." Bisca said swooning over her baby.

"That just shows he's going to be spoiled." Laxus said "Where as my Tsuki will be raised training with me."

"And I'll tell her the future every morning so she knows exactly what to expect." Cana said with a huge smile.

Lyon smiled and looked down at his daughter and said "It might be hard for Sanako to be raised by parents from different guilds but I know she'll make it through as a tough and independent woman one day who will surpass every challenge with her mind."

Juvia nodded and said "Juvia is only wondering what magic she would use, since ice and water are so close together maybe she could learn both."

"Well obviously Gun Magic for our little Shiko." said Bisca proudly

"I think it'll be better if Tsuki learned her mothers magic, should be a bit easier on her." Laxus said with Cana nodding approvingly.

"I don't think it'll be possible for my little one to learn his fathers magic since he would need to be raised by a dragon." Lisanna said

"You could always use a dragon lacrima." Laxus said

Lisanna shook her head and said "I'd rather not."

"What's his name?" Juvia asked

"We haven't decided yet, Natsu said something about naming him after Igneel but I don't agree with that."

The four couples, minus Natsu, talked for a while but then out of nowhere the building shook waking Natsu who jumped out of his chair and yelled "WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

To answer his question Gray came busting through the door and shouted "It's a dark guild, Sliverstriders I think, they're attacking the guild."

At this all of the husbands ran out the door screaming in rage at the gall of the dark guild had to attack Fairy Tail. The women stood there flustered until they put there babies down and shushed them and then ran off to help protect the guild. Lisanna laid there for a few minutes until the building shook again. At this Lisanna placed the baby down on the bed and shakily got up.

She looked at her baby and said "I got help protect the guild and defend you, trust me with me and your father no one will touch this guild."

She took a few deep breaths and then ran out of the room to help defend Fairy Tail.

...

A woman with ruby colored hair ,that fell down to her upper back, and green eyes walked through the rubble of Magnolia town. She wore a sleeveless vest sipped up over her chest, loose wool pants and shoes.

As she walked past some people she grabbed a man's shoulder and asked "Hey I just got here on the train, mind if I ask what the heck happened?"

"The dark guild called Silverstriders attacked, now half of Magnolia is destroyed." he said with a depressed look

"Any thing I can do to help?"

"You can help look through the rubble for survivors. That's what we're doing"

"Alright." the woman said with a nod and then walked off to help.

She neared a large building and began to shift through the rubble, pushing humongous chunks of rock over surprising the rest of the search team. After a while she heard crying behind her and she immediately ran off to check on it. When she found the source she found it underneath a mass of rock. And began digging words a long while of digging she found a baby wrapped up in a towel with white hair and black eyes crying. It looked up to see the woman and continued to cry.

The woman picked the baby up and tried shushing him. And began to walk off and asking the other citizens if any of them recognized the child. All of them said no and that no one knew who the parents might be.

After a few hours the woman concluded that the parents must be dead. She sighed and looked at the child and said "Looks like I'll have to take care of you, my name is Tina. And I think your name will be ... Namu."

At this the child stop crying and gave Tina a curious look and then began to smile.

"I guess you like that name, come on we'll to catch a train soon so we can get out of here and get home."

...

A man with a black cloak wrapped around him with it's hood up walked through the rubble of Magnolia town. He was told that a dark guild called the Silverstriders had come through and tore up the town. At this the man said he was going off to find the guild and make them pay, this was met by resounding cheers of the citizens. The man reached back and stroked the longbow on his back. As he passed a fairly large building that was absolutely destroyed a man came running up to him with a baby in his arms.

"Excuse me sir do you recognize this baby?" he said frantically

The man looked down the the child with black hair and brown eyes. The child did not cry just look up in confusion.

"No, I do not." he said

The man fell to his knees in despair. "I've asked every one, I want to ask the local guild Fairy Tail but they're out off going to fight the Silverstriders. I-i'm scared his parents are dead."

The man in the cloak looked down at the baby once more who looked up back with the same confused look. The man sighed and said "In this world they probably are, don't worry I'll take care of the child."

The man on his knees head shot up in hope "Y-you will?"

"Yes." the cloaked man said with a curt nod

The man stood up shakily and said "Thank you, thank you, what's your name sir?"

"It's Qrow, do not tell others my name I prefer to be secluded, now please hand me the child I will take care of him."

The man nodded and gave the child to Qrow and said "Thank you again, now I'm sorry but I'm going to look for my family."

Qrow nodded and then the man ran off obviously much more relived. Qrow looked down at the child who looked back at at him quietly.

"I suppose you need a name, I shall call you Will."

The child continued on with a confused look. "Well you don't have much say in the manner. I suppose you take priority so I'll leave the Silverstriders to Fairy Tail."

And with that Qrow walked off and the wind caught his hood and made it come off revealing a grim face with ash colored hair and grizzled beard of the same color. Despite the hair color and beard the man appeared to be young or at least in his late twenties. The lines and grim look on his face were obviously made from experience and not age. Qrow brought his hand up and pulled the hood back on and continued to walk with the child in his arms.

...

A man with black hair and gray eyes walked through the market place of Magnolia. He wasn't looking to buy but he was helping out with the wounded since this place was being used to help tend to the wounded. As he worked on a old woman he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a distressed woman holding a sleeping baby girl with blond hair.

"What's wrong?" asked the man

The woman held the child out and said "I've asked every one and all they say is that they don't know and the parents are most likely dead. But she's got to have a relative somewhere."

The man looked at the child and sighed inwardly but put on a smile on his face "Yes, that looks like my niece. I came here to visit my brother and his wife today."

At this a huge smile formed across the woman's face and said "Thank god, here you go I hope you find your brother."

The man took the baby and said "Thank you, now go and find someplace to sit you look like you're in shock."

The woman nodded off and did a 360 trying to find a place. Finding none she trudged off to find one as she left man then sighed and the old woman in front of him said "That isn't your niece is it?"

The man shook his head "Chances are her parents are really dead. I don't think the woman could handle the truth of that fact so I told her that lie."

The old woman nodded and said "Sometimes lies help people, what are you going to do with the child?"

The man looked back down to the girl and said "Only thing I can do, raise her."

The old woman once gain nodded wisely and said "She'll need a name, how about ... Ruriko?"

The man laughed "You came up with that pretty fast."

"I always wanted to name my daughter that but all I had were sons, not that I don't love all of them."

The man nodded "Ruriko it is then."

"What is your name dear, I wish to tell my grandchildren of your selflessness, maybe teach them a thing or two."

The man looked up with a sad smile and said "Voreistig Aluntiid, It means uncertain future, I named myself in the orphanage I lived in."

"Quite the name, why that may I ask?"

"Because no matter how much you try to look ahead the future is always uncertain."

...

A woman knelt down at the wreckage of a home. A man and a woman laid dead upon the floor and in between their bodies laid a crying baby girl with light blue hair and dark blue eyes. The woman let her shoulder length blond hair cover her face as she cried.

She was always one to never cry but this she made an exception for. She bent down and picked the baby girl up and tried quieting her while cooing to her.

"Don't worry" she said softly looking into the babies dark blue eyes with her own electric blue ones. "Akane is here for you."

As the baby began to stop crying the woman stood and said "I guess I'll have to take care of you, I'll call you Ayano how does that sound?"

At this the girl stopped crying and fell asleep.

"I'll take that as a yes." Akane said with a sad smile "I will teach you how to burn through any challenge."

Akane put the baby aside and began to move the bodies of the man and woman who could only be the child's parents.

...

"Where are they?" Lisanna sobbed as she, Bisca, Cana and Juvia searched desperately for their children.

"We should have never left." cried Cana

"That wouldn't have changed anything." said Erza trying to console her friends "You would have probably just died with them."

"We didn't even get to name him" Natsu said head down crying "He can't be dead we just have to keep looking."

Master Makarov stood back and stood with Mirajane both at the edge of tears.

"What should we do master?" asked a distressed Mirajane

"We let them come to terms with it and be there with them the entire time. But for now we search, there is always that possibility they are alive."

And as the Fairy Tail guild searched they were oblivious to the fact that four people walked away with the children with the thoughts of raising them in the honor of their dead parents.

Tina, who carried the unnamed boy who she had named Namu and was going to raise him the only way she knew how. Like a dragon, just like the one who raised her.

Qrow, the grim faced archer who had resolved to train and raise the boy he named Will in a strict environment.

Voreistig, the man who looked to the future as a unwavering challenge and always rolled with the punches no matter how tough things got who had decided to pass on his knowledge to the girl in his armed who was going to be called Ruriko.

Akane, the usual fiery woman with a soft heart who will teach the little girl now named Ayano how to surpass any and all challenges by turning them into ash.

As the four couples searched the ruble for children they will never find and the four new guardians walked off with four new burdens none of them new that in the future that they will all come together in ways none of them could imagine.

**AN: So that was the first chapter of my first fanfic. If anyone is reading this feel free to tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed flaming will be ignored and you will end up sounding like a whiny five year old girl. And lastly, yes I know Lisanna might not have been able to move and fight after giving birth but she is a Fairy Tail wizard so lets give her that and also the chances of all four babies surviving and being found and carried off is so low it's non-existing but it's my story and it counts to the plot so whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ta Da. This is the 2nd chapter of Dragon Tail. This one will be of how the four guardians and how they are raising the children, each one will have a small around 500 word bit so this won't be the most interesting of chapters but I feel like I have to add it. So ... enough of this onward to the story.**

A woman with red hair sat underneath a waterfall with a young boy ,who was probably five, who had white hair. As they sat there the torrent of water fell on their shoulders and backs. The woman stood up and shook her head to let the water get out of her hair.

"Come on Namu." she said "That's enough water fall training for now."

"Ah come on Tina."complained the white haired five year old "Just a little longer, I'm about to break my record."

Tina smiled and said "I'm going to cook lunch."

"I'll break my record later."

Tina laughed at this as Namu came running up to her almost naked besides his shorts. The young boy white hair was wet and flat but was usually spiky and all over his head and sometimes falling over his eyes and his coal black eyes were slanted.

The place that the pair lived was secluded. There was a house in the middle of a clearing in a Forrest with a little ways east a largish pond fed by a waterfall. Tina walked into the house and walked through the entry hallway and veered into the kitchen where she found Namu bouncing up and down in his seat waiting for food.

"Are you going to cook like that?" Namu asked perplexed.

"No." Tina said as she slid on some underwear and a t-shirt and then began to cook. As she cooked the food Namu got out of his chair and sneaked to the fridge and opened the ice box and propped himself on a chair and began to reach for an ice tray.

"You'll get some afterwards." Tina said with a smile but put out a stern aura even though inside she was amused with the child's antics.

Namu stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry but closed the ice box and pushed the chair back to the table. Tina finished making the lunch and placed a plate of cooked rabbit in front of the two of them and then the two began to eat their fill.

As they ate they joked laughed and pushed at each other. Namu occasionally trying to jump over the table to get a swing at Tina over something she said but she would just swat the little one away. After words the two leaned back and sighed with happiness after having filled their bellies.

"Alright, let's go outside and have some battle training." Tina said slapping her hands together and getting up and walking over to the ice box and pulled put the ice tray. Tina and Namu walked outside and went into the plain. Tina tossed the ice tray towards Namu who began to eat the ice vigorously.

Tina stretched and walked over to the pond and began sucking up water from said pond. After she ate her fill she came back with Namu smiling widely with an empty ice tray next to him.

"Let's start big, shall we?" Tina said grinning

"Alright!"

**"ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON!"**

**"ROAR OF THE ICE DRAGON"**

...

A cloaked figure watched a five year old boy shoot arrows with a small bow at targets as he leaned on a small shack that was secluded on a clearing high up in a mountain. The targets were specially made by the man himself. They looked like normal targets but inside the red bull's eye was a very small black dot only bug enough for one arrow to fit.

The boy's hair was black and wild looking like it was cut by a hunting knife rather than a pair of scissors and his brown eyes were round but sharp with focus of any good marksman.

The boy was doing exceptionally well, he mainly hit extremely close to the bull's eye but every now and then he would make a bull's eye. The boy's eyes lit up every time he hit the bull's eyes but he kept the rest of his body and face composed and kept shooting.

The man looked up at the sun and nodded to himself and then shouted to the boy "Alright that's enough, time for lunch."

The boy put the bow and arrows down on a crate next to him and then ran towards the man.

"What's for lunch today Qrow?" the boy ask

"You ask too many questions Will." Qrow said

Will rolled his eyes and walked beside Qrow as they entered the modest shack. Qrow walked towards a little fire and began cutting potatoes.

"Ah, potato soup is it?" Will said with a smile

"Be quite and stoke the fire."

Will smiled again and did what he was told. He lived with Qrow and his grim attitude but he knew deep down Qrow loved him and he did so right back.

The pair sat down and ate after the food when it was done cooking. The two ate in silence. Every now and then Will would ask a question and Grow would either giva an answer or should shrug him off by telling him he asks too many questions. When they were finished Qrow stood up, stretched and announced "Now we continue your marksman training for a little longer and then afterwards you can chop some wood since we're running low."

Will nodded and went outside to get back to shooting. Qrow walked back out to see the boy already shooting with the little greenwood bow he made just last year.

"Hey Qrow," Will said as he pulled a new arrow from his quiver "when are you going to teach me magic?"

"When you hit the double bull's eye _twice __in a row_." he said adding emphasis on the last part.

At this Will steeled his eyes and let the arrow loose hitting the double bull's eye. Mere seconds after the first arrow hit he whipped his arm back and pulled out a new arrow, notched it, pulled it back, and let it fly and the arrow flew straight threw the previous one and splitting it in half.

Will turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, wipe that grin off your face all you did was make your training a lot more harder." Qrow said as he picked up his own bow and quiver. But he gave a small smile and nod toward Will who became ecstatic at the gesture.

"Alright, first things first. The magic you are about to learn is called Archer Magic." Qrow said as he walked up towards Will.

...

A man with black hair and gray eyes sat on a chair reading a book in the living room of a house. He smiled as the young blond haired girl across from him read a book of her own as she laid down on her stomach on the floor. Her blond hair was long and fell down a little ways past her shoulders and her round lilac eyes read the book intently. As she read she kept moving and changing her place on the floor she would also shoot glances up towards the man every so often.

"Alright Ruriko, you've been bouncing up and down like a rabbit that's been given candy. So, what do you want to ask me?" the man said as he put his book down on the table beside him

"Well," Ruriko said as she squirmed a bit on the floor "you know I've asked you about magic before, right Vor?

He nodded.

"Well, I kinda, sorta, found a book on magic that I'd like to learn." she said looking down.

Voreistig raised an eyebrow and said "Well why on earth didn't you tell me this from the start instead of running all over the place like a hyperactive bunny?"

Ruriko's brown eyes lit up at this statement. "Really? You'll let me learn it?" she asked with hope

"No... of course I'll let you learn it! Why wouldn't I."

Ruriko laughed and then she ran off into the house.

"Where you going?"**  
**

Ruriko came running back with a large book holding it to her chest. She ran up to Voreistig and held the book up to him for him to read. Voreistig picked it up and flipped it open and scanned the first few pages. After reading it he nodded and closed the book.

"Looks like an interesting magic but, It's not the magic I use so I'll won't be able to help farther than helping you read the instructions and cheering you on."

Ruriko nodded with determination in her eyes and said "I know but this the magic I wan't to learn."

Voreistig smiled and said "Well I guess we'll just have to roll with the punches."

"Yeah!"

"Alright, let's start with chapter one. The Basics of Rune Magic."

...

Two figures stood on the edge of a volcano directly at the top next to the exit point for the lava going through slow motions that looked basically like Tai chi. One was a woman while the other one was a child. The woman had shoulder length blond hair and sharp green eyes and she went through the motions naked except for undergarments.

The girl light blue hair was also shoulder length and pointed at the ends and her slanted dark blue eyes were focused with concentration. She however was in a white tank and underwear instead of undergarments like her teacher.

"Alright, I suppose that's enough training for today." the woman said

The girl collapsed on the the ground and sighed. "Training is getting harder, you doing this on purpose Akane?"

"Oh quit being such a baby Ayano."

Ayano gave Akane a grumpy look but smiled. "Ah whatever, I can't be a Phoenix without training a little."

Akane nodded "How about we switch to combat training?"

"Alright! I'm so going to beat you this time!"

Ayano jumped up from her sitting position and then proceeded to run down the small path on the side of the volcano towards a large landing that was used for the battle field.

"Come on Akane! I can't wait forever!"

Akane smiled and went down the path while picking up her clothes from a pile on the ground.

When Akane finally reached the landing Ayano was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Are you prepared?"

"Yeah I am, now let's get started!"

Akane held up two fingers and said "I'll go easy on you."

"It'll be what makes you lose."

Akane pointed her two fingers and a magic circle appeared **"ETERNAL FLAME WHIRLWIND!" **and a vortex of flames went spinning towards Ayano.

Ayano jumped out of the way and then a magic circle appeared behind he and she screamed **"PHOENIX TALONS!" **and flames enveloped her hands.

...

In a small and secluded town there was a small and unknown guild. That guild was named Dragon Tail. In the guild hall of Dragon Tail a young man with silver hair, silver eyes and dressed in robes watched the activities of his guild from the rafters. He smiled to himself as the modest guild went about there business.

"What do you think Nyx?" said a voice behind him "After five years the guild is coming along nicely, don't you think?"

Nyc turned around to see another man roughly his age. He was as tall as he was and his hair was ebony and his sharp eyes were black as well. He wore a hooded cloak and loose fitting pants.

"I think it's going splendidly Kang. What about you?"

"I think things are going good but, I wish we could get more members."

"More will come in time."

**AN: And done. Well that was the second chapter. I forgot to mention something in the last chapter. This is taking place a few years after the Grand Magic Games so I'd say the Silverstriders attack happens when Natsu and Lisanna were around 22 and so it's been five years since that incident. And that's it. Constructive criticism is welcomed and flaming will be ignored.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter... that's it. And it may be a bit overdue but I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't see how any of you would think I would or even could claim ownership but whatever. This chapter takes place two years after the previous chapter when all the kids were five.**

Tina and Namu were in the living room of the little house they lived in the forest. Tina was packing items into a rucksack while Namu kicked at the ground looking downcast.

"Why can't I come with?" Namu asked in a depressed tone

"Because I got a lead on Rhilden."

"The dragon the raised you?"

"Yes, and no matter how much I want you to come with me I can't bring you. It's just too dangerous."

Namu looked down at the floor and sighed "I guess, so what are you going to do with me then."

Tina stood up and put her hand on top of Namu's head "There is a small guild in a nearby town. The town is secluded and small. So small that they don't even have a train station. That's were I'm going to bring you."

"Why a small and new guild?"

"I know the master, I know he'll take care of you."

Namu sighed defeated. He knew that trying to convince Tina was hopeless because of two reasons. One whenever she made up her mind she would be dead set and two she was right. It would be dangerous and he would just end up getting in the way

"So, how are we going to get there?"

"We'll travel to the nearby town and take a train to the nearest town and walk from there."

Namu made a face of disdain at the mention of the train. Tina laughed and ruffled Namu's hair.

"Yeah, I know you turn into a grumpy little child when you get on the train but it's the only way."

"I get a splitting headache whenever I get on that thing. What else can I do but get grumpy."

Tina smiled sadly "Come on, let's go."

...

Will face was covered from the hood of the grey cloak he wore but Qrow knew that his face was one of sadness. Qrow was ordered by the master from his guild to go on a 10 year quest. It was to pay back for the time he was absent taking care of Will.

When Qrow told Will the news he took it hard face and emotionless like he taught him to but afterwards he had taken to keeping the hood of his cloak up at all times to hide the look of sadness on his face. Qrow, even though he would never admit it, was sad himself. He had come to enjoy the little one's company. His constant smugness on how he was able to get to Qrow was what kept him smiling most days.

Now he had to leave and it was all because his master thought he needed to repay for the time he was gone. He really ought to throw the fat man of his high horse and out the window but he couldn't. What he had to do was follow orders.

After packing Qrow stood up, walked over to Will and whipped Will's hood off to reveal that the child was crying. Will immediately tried to wipe the tears away but Qrow stopped him.

"You shouldn't listen to everything I say, It's good to cry sometimes." Qrow said in his usual gruff voice which alongside the hood hid the fact that he himself was crying.

"Then why do you always tell me that crying makes you look weak?"

"Because it does, best to do it when you're alone."

Will looked up and nodded "So, what's gonna happen to me."

"You know the town at the bottom of the mountain?"

Will nodded "Yeah, you told me it was a small and secluded town."

"Yes, and now is when you make a joke how I was secluded from seclusion."

Will laughed and smiled which in turn made Qrow smile.

"Well there is a guild there, I want you to join it and become a strong mage. Become string without me and make it in this world."

Will nodded "When you see me again I'll be an S class mage."

"I don't care what wizard you'll be when I see you again. All I care is that you've gotten stringer on your own."

Will nodded with determination flaring in his eyes. And then a little bit of sadness returned. "Will you walk with me to the town."

"Sure." Halt said with a non-caring demeanor but inside he was glad that Will asked him to come with.

...

"You what?" Voreistig asked as Ruriko stood in front of him

"I want to join a wizard guild."

"No, I got that It's the second part that I need repeated."

"I don't want to join Wraith Elder."

"But that's my guild." as he said this Voreistig stood up in indignation.

"Yes it is, and that is exactly why I don't want to join."

"Why not?"

"Vor, you've watched out for me for seven years after that lady gave me to you in Magnolia. You've helped me learn magic and raised me awesomely. But, you'll just hold my hand all the way if I join Wraith Elder."

Voreistig sat back down in his chair and rubbed his temples "You are certainly mature for a seven year old."

Ruriko giggled "That's because you raised me."

"Fine, but what guild are you going to join."

"I have one in mind."

"Which one? Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, or maybe Fairy Tail?"

"Nah, those are all too big and well known for me."

"One of the smaller ones then. Twilight Ogre?"

"Nope."

"Which one then."

"A relatively new guild, only been in operation for seven years. I read about them in Sorcerer Weekly. They were on the list of potential guilds that might be put on the ranking list."

"But why? It's such a new guild."

"That's exactly why, I wanna join a new guild and help it grow."

Voreistig sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll help you pack."

"No thanks, I've already packed. Let's just hang out, just you and me."

"You were going to leave regardless of what I would've said."

"Yup."

"That's my girl."

...

Ayano looked down at Akane as the latter sweated profusely and clutched her heart.

"What's wrong?" Ayano asked distressed

All that she knew was that Akane had given her an old book and said that it was what would teach her the rest of what she needed. She said it was a book with all the more powerful spells of the magic she was learning. When Ayano had asked why was she giving her a book instead of teaching her the spells Akane had simply said.

"Because my time is up." and promptly fell over.

"Akane what's wrong, please tell me." Ayano said as she shook Akane desperately.

Akane reached up and gripped Ayano's arm "The magic I was teaching you is known as Phoenix Magic. It's an ancient and almost forgotten magic. I read it was taught to the original wielder by a real phoenix."

"That's cool and all but, what is happening to you?"

"There can only be one phoenix in this world. I'm dead already, for more than twenty years actually, but the phoenix magic won't let me die unless I pass on the knowledge."

"S-so I was j-just something that can help you p-pass on?"

"No, not at all little one. I raised you because I wanted to. When I was reformed by the magic I lost all memory of my previous life and was given a destiny to pass on the knowledge of the phoenix to the next one who was deemed worthy. I raised you on my own accord and you were just deemed worthy by the phoenix."

Ayno cried and held her head low "Why was I the one chosen, why couldn't it have been someone else?"

"I know how you feel, I went through the same thing. But I guess it worse for you since I was a mother figure."

"YOU ARE MY MOTHER!" Ayano shouted as tears fell from her eyes

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. My memory returned yesterday and I knew it was time. I can never console you or apologize enough for the pain I was to cause you but this is the path the Phoenix must walk."

Ayano said nothing but continued to cry.

"Don't worry Ayano, I'll always be with you." and with that the arm that was holding onto Ayano began to turn to ash.

"No, no don't go."

"I will be with you. In heart and soul."

And with that the ash spread from her arm to her body and then to the rest of Akane until she was nothing but a pile of ash. Akane cried for a few seconds but stopped when the ashes burst into flame and rose into the air. That ashes formed into a ball and was enveloped in flame and then a large red and gold eagle burst from it.

"You should be an eagle, because you're strong."

"We will always be here for you." said Akane's voice coming from the eagle.

Ayano looked confused at we until several fireballs appeared around the eagle. Several different birds appeared from them. All of them were of different kind but they were all gold and red. She saw big ones like a falcon and even small ones like a sparrow. And she was met from several voices. Some of old men and women and others were of younger men and women. Somewhere string while others were quiet but she still heard all of them but she could hear Akane's voice clear as day.

"Call on us at times of distress. You can call on us and we will help you learn or ask us for aid and we will help you fight."

Akane nodded and stood up tall "I have one question, where do I go now?"

"Follow the flame." said Akane's voice and then a bright crimson flame appeared around Ayano's hand who looked shocked at first but then nodded.

"I know where to go now, but one last thing." Ayano looked directly at the eagle "Thank you."

"Your welcome, we'll meet again one day.

...

Tina and Namu walked through the streets of the small town of Rhoderia. Tina looked said and kept glancing at Namu who just stared at his feet as they walked. They stopped in front of a building. Namu looked up and saw that the building was an old run down looking tavern.

"So this is the guild building?" asked Namu

"Hey, give them a break. They're new so this all they got."

They opened the doors and was greeted with a modest interior. It resembled what the outside of the building looked like, a small little tavern. There was a counter with a man wiping down glasses, there were several tables and booths scattered across the place with men and women sitting at them. The only thing out of place was a board right next to counter with different pieces of paper stuck to it.

At a table tucked away corner sat three children around Namu's age. Two were girls, one with light blue hair and dark blue eyes who was dressed in a tank-top and shorts, the other had blond hair and lilac eyes who wore pants and a t-shirt. The third one was a boy but his clothing and features were obscured by the hooded cloak he was wearing, the only thing that stood out was the bow and quiver on his back.

Namu walked over and sat down with them as a figured with white hair jumped down from the rafters and landed next to Tina. The two talked for a bit until they came to and agreement.

"Alright, I'll take care of the kid for you." the man said with white hair and white eyes

"Thanks Nyx, besides it looks like you got a few kids here already."

"They just came, what was I supposed to do say no?"

Tina shrugged "I guess not." and began walking toward the door.

"Hey Tina," Nyx called out "if you're going to do this to the kid ... come up with something solid."

Tina nodded "I plan to."

After Tina left Nyx walked over to Namu who looked at him. His face was sharp and hardened but his white eyes held a gentle look. Even though his hair was white he looked like the same age as Tina, around his thirties.

"Uh, I guess welcome to Dragon Tail... ugh I was never good at these things."

Namu looked up at him and began to smile a bit, he liked this man.

"My name is Nyx Cellondar and I'm the master of this guild. I guess uh we'll have to stamp you with the guild emblem."

Nyx called over to the man at the counter "Reo! Could you bring the stamp over?"

The man named Reo walked over with a stamp. His hair was closed crop and black and his eyes were green. He wore a black overcoat, loose black pants and black shoes.

"What color would you like and where?" the man asked gently despite his more rough appearance.

"Uh, ice blue and ... here." he said pointer to his right bicep.

The man nodded and stamped the logo which glowed for a quick second. (See story image for guild log.)

"It's weird." Namu said

"I know," replied Reo "Nyx drew it up when he was drunk."

"I DID NOT!" denied Nyx indignantly

At this all four kids laughed.

Nyx smiled and looked at the table "Welcome to Dragon Tail, I think you four will be great additions."

**AN: And that's it. I know it probably sucked and was rushed but this is my first fanfic so cut me a little slack okay. And I know my grammar mistakes are probably infuriating but I don't have a Beta reader and I can't find them myself so I'm so very sorry. And that's it, constructive criticism is appreciated flames will be ignored.**


End file.
